AOMINE, WAI AR YU SO DEKIL!
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: Abaikan judulnya- -" karena sebuah pembicaraan dengan para Kiseki no Sedai—minus Aomine— Kagami mulai ikut-ikutan penasaran. Sampai suatu hari dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Aomine...


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **"AOMINE, WAI AR YU SO DEKIL?!"**

 **Present by Casstella Millatea**

 **Genre : Friendship, Humor, Romance, Horror** **—abaikan yang terakhir.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : AoKaga & slight!KisekiKuro**

 **Warning : typo bertebaran! Gaje, humor garing, Aomine dibully dan sejenisnya**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

 _ **"Aominecchi itu orang paling dekil yang pernah kutemui ssu! Menurut Momocchi, Aominecchi jadi item kayak gitu gara-gara kesetrum listrik tegangan tinggi pas meluk tiang listrik ssu! Tapi menurutku sih, Aominecchi itu mungkin waktu kecilnya pernah nyemplung got ssu!"**_

 _ **"Itu tidak mungkin, Kise-kun. Kalau Aomine-kun benar-benar nyemplung got, dia nggak mungkin jadi seitem sekarang."**_

 _ **"Mungkin aja kan ssu... Kan dulu Aominecchi tiap hari hobinya nangkep lobster ssu! Makanya Aominecchi tiap hari keluar masuk got ssu! Trus tau-tau dia sudah jadi dakian ssu!"**_

 _ **"Jangan bodoh, Kise! Di got tidak ada lobster nanodayo!"**_

 _ **"Mido-chin tau darimana?~ Jangan-jangan Mido-chin juga sering nyemplung got ya?~"**_

 _ **"E-enggak lah nodayo!"**_

 _ **"Jangan bohong, Midorima. Aku tau kau dulu sukanya berendam di got."**_

 _ **"Akashi! Jangan ikuta**_ _ **—"**_

 _ **"Kalau Midorima-kun dulu hobinya berenang-renang di got kayak uget-uget, berarti aku benar, kalau hanya suka nyemplung got tidak akan membuat Aomine-kun jadi dekil seperti sekarang. Buktinya, Midorima-kun masih tetap putih padahal sudah sering menjelah dunia dibawah sana."**_

 _ **"KUROKO—"**_

 _ **"Tunggu ssu! Ini kan lagi bahas kulit dekilnya Aominecchi ssu! Kenapa jadi bahas hobi lamanya Midorimacchi ssu?!"**_

 _ **"OI—"**_

 _ **"Ah. Menurutku, Aomine-kun jadi dekil gara-gara kesamber petir..."**_

 _ **"Kalau dia kesamber petir, dia sudah mati, Kuroko."**_

 _ **"Tapi kan bisa saja, Akashi-kun."**_

 _ **"Kalau menurutku, Mine-chin kebanyakan makan Kokocchi Krunchy Krunchy~ Makanya jadi remang~"**_

 _ **"Sasuga Murasakibaracchi ssu ne? Hanya ada makanan, makanan dan makanan didalam otaknya ssu."**_

 _ **"Masalahnya, coklat tidak akan membuatmu jadi sedekil Aomine nanodayo. Kalau menurutku, Aomine jadi hitam gara-gara dia dulu sukanya luluran pakai lumpur lapindo nanodayo. Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa nodayo!"**_

 _ **"Aku yakin Aomine tidak akan melakukan tindakan eksentrik—kalau nggak mau dibilang sinting sih—seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, Midorima."**_

 _ **"AP—"**_

 _ **"—Jangan membantah, Midorima. Aku pernah melihatmu menari ular ditengah-tengah kandang sapi."**_

 _ **"Akashi, kenapa kau—"**_

 _ **"Karena aku selalu benar, Midorima."**_

 _ **"Ck—"**_

 _ **"Nah! Sekarang, menurut Akashicchi kenapa Aominecchi jadi remang ssu?"**_

 _ **"Hmmm... Mungkin... Sabunnya dia itu oli motor butut?"**_

 _ **"Mungkin saja. Secara, Aomine-kun kan bodoh."**_

 _ **"Setuju, Kuro-chin~"**_

 _ **"Setuju ssu! Aominecchi kan bego ssu!~"**_

 _ **"Hmph! Kau juga sama begonya Kise!"**_

 _ **"Midorimacchi hidoi ssu!"**_

 _ **"Midorima, kau juga pernah bertindak bodoh kan? Apa kau segitu laparnya ya waktu itu sampai-sampai pelet buat burung kau makan?"**_

 _ **"AKASHI**_ _ **—AARRGH! APA GARA-GARA SI DEKIL BIN ITEM GOSONG ITU NGGAK ADA, GANTI AKU YANG DIBULLY GITU?! KAN ADA KISE! BIASANYA KAN KALAU SI BATU RAWA IDUP ITU NGGAK ADA KISE YANG KALIAN BULLY!""**_

 _ **"MIDORIMACCHI HIDOI SSU!"**_

 _ **'Apa Aomine segitu itemnya sampai-sampai dipanggil batu rawa idup?'**_

.

Matanya terbuka lagi untuk yang ke lima ratus dua puluh sembilan ribu tiga ratus empat puluh tujuh kalinya.

 _Oke, itu kebanyakan._

Setiap kali Kagami mencoba menutup matanya dengan maksud untuk tidur, percakapan aneh bin gaje bin absurd bin aneh bin kurang bisa diterima akal sehat bin—

 _Karena kebanyakan 'bin', Aomine pun disembelih._

 _Lha? Kenapa Aomine?_

 _Soalnya dia yang paling mirip arang~_

 _Oke, balik lagi._

—itu diputar lagi layaknya kaset rusak didalam kepalanya.

Awalnya mereka semua berkumpul di Majiba dengan niatan untuk membahas kado yan pas untuk Aomine.

 **'Kenapa akhirnya membahas tentang kulit kusamnya Aomine?!** ' Rasanya Kagami ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri saat itu. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka bisa melenceng sampai sejauh itu.

— _Meskipun ya nggak jauh-jauh amat sih. Mengingat obyek yang mereka bicarakan sama-sama Aomine._

Mau tidak mau _ **—aslinya sih mau—**_ Kagami jadi ikut penasaran kenapa Aomine bisa jadi seredup itu.

Kenapa juga dia mau saja berpacaran dengan homo erectus seperti Aomine?

 _Mungkin Kagami telah dibutakan oleh yang namanya tjintah~_

 _Oke, abaikan._

Kagami pernah berpikir kalau kulit kusamnya Aomine itu turunan dari orang tuanya. Tapi waktu Kagami ke rumah Aomine, kulit orang tua Aomine tidak seredup kulit Aomine. Kulit ibu Aomine putih langsat sedangkan kulit ayah Aomine itu sawo matang. Apa yang dikatakan Kise, Kuroko, Midorima dan Akashi benar kalau Aomine jadi hitam karena itu?

Bahkan, dulu waktu pertama kali Kagami bertemu dengan Aomine, Kagami pikir Aomine jadi sehitam itu karena keseringan berjemur di dalam oven.

 _Itu terlalu ekstrim, Bakagami._

Baiklah, sudah diputuskan! Besok ia akan menanyakannya pada Aomine!

Tapi sebelum itu...

"KALAU AKU INGAT OMONGAN MEREKA LAGI GIMANA AKU TIDURNYAAAAA? AAARRRGHHH!"

Malam yang damai inipun diakhiri dengan suara auman sumbang nan merdu dari sang harimau.

 _Maksudnya apa coba sumbang nan merdu itu?_

.

"Kagami, ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Kagami!"

"OHAYOU!"

"Oh! Furihata! Kawahara! Fukuda! Ohayou mo!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun. Tidak bisa tidur lagi huh?"

"UWOOOH KUROKO?! SEJAK KA—iya, sejak tadi."

"Bukannya hari ini tidak ada pertandingan ya, Kagami? Kenapa? Kan biasanya kau tidak bisa kalau ada pertandingan saja kan?" Tanya Furihata dengan satu alis terangkat sampai ke bulan.

 _Itu ketinggian, Furi._

"ITU SALAH KALIAN! TAU NGGAK?!"

Gara-gara bentakannya Kagami, gadis-gadis disekitar mereka lari terbirit-birit, yang laki-laki ngompol di celana, satpamnya langsung makan tanah, mbak-mbak kantin langsung makan beling trus nenek-nenek yang kebetulan lewat langsung dilarikan ke RSJ.

 _Dahsyat sekali aumanmu, Kagami..._

"WOLES OI, KAGAMI! Emang kita ngapain hah?!" Fukuda yang tidak terima pun ikut nyolot.

"Gara-gara kemaren lusa noh! Tiap kali aku mau tidur jadi keinget obrolan kalian yang di Majiba kemaren!" Kalau emang dasarnya emosian pasti dibentak dikit ikut emosi.

"Emang kemaren lusa kita ngomong apa? Kemaren lusakan Minggu! Nggak ada sekolah, nggak ada latihan! Kemaren lusanya juga pas kantoku lagi sakit diare! Jadi nggak ada latihan! Emang kemaren kita ke Majiba?! Ketemu aja nggak!" Fukuda yang masih panas soalnya habis keluar dari api unggun masih berkoar-koar. Maunya sih nonjok muka si alis cabang itu, tapi mau gimana lagi? Furihata sama Kawahara sudah ngiket dia di pohon gini, mana mungkin bisa.

 _Ya iyalaaaahh! Ya amfuunn! Mana bisa lu ngeplak itu muka sok polos kalo lu-nya diiket di pohooonn! Ya kali kalo lu itu Simson! Hellow!_

 _ **Authornya pun ikut emosi gara-gara laper...**_

 _Wha_ _—oke, lanjut!_

"Ah.. Obrolan kita tentang Aomine-kun kemarin Minggu itu, Kagami-kun?" Diantara Kagami dan Fukuda, Kuroko turun dengan mulusnya dari genteng dengan menggunakan baju balet pemberian Midorima dan bando pita dipinggangnya _—nggak ding. Bo'ong._

 _Mana ada bando dipakai di pinggang?!_

Kawahara dan Furihata melongo, Fukuda langsung mengeluarkan air terjun dari mulutnya dan pelangi dari ketiaknya. Sedangkan Kagami? Dia lagi bikin kaligrafi di jidatnya _—emang bisa ya?—_ "Iya itu! Gara-gara si Murasakibara ngomong 'ne, Minna~ tau nggak kenapa kulitnya Mine-chin gosong?~' jadinya ganti topik kan! Aku jadi keinget itu terus sampai nggak bisa tidur gini! Tau nggak?!"—yaah si Bakagami malah curhat—Bentak Kagami tepat di wajah kepala sekolah sambil sok-sok menirukan suara malesnya Murasakibara. "Kagami-kun, aku disini." Kagami menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan mendapati Kuroko ada disampingnya. Saat melihat kedepan, ia mendapati wajah kepala sekolah SMA Seirin itu bersimbah kuah. **'Mati gua!'**

"Kau! Anak kurang ajar!"

"I-iya sensei?"

"Sini!" Kagami pun menurut dan berjalan ke samping kepala sekolah. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Ayo! Temenin sensei goyang dumang disini!"

"HAAAAAAA?" Kagami hampir saja tersedak kepala mulus seorang Kawahara Koichi.

"Ayo!" Secara ajaib, ditanganya kepala sekolah—sedeng—tersebut sudah ada sebuah radio. "Satu! Dua! Tiga!" Lagu dangdut pun perlahan namun pasti berkumandang dengan syahdu sekali membuat semua orang—kecuali Kagami, Kuroko, Kawahara, Fukuda dan Furihata—joget-joget mirip orang cacingan. Tapi bagi Kagami, itu adalah tiupan sangkakala penanda akhirnya dunia. Rasanya ia ingin menendang pantat persegi panjang milik seorang Fukuda Hiroshi.

 _Mana ada juga pantat bentuknya persegi panjang?!_

.

Setelah kiamat sementara itu selesai, Kagami langsung dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Ji—eh, salah, Maksudnya UKS terjauh. Mereka—Kuroko, Kawahara, Fukuda dan Furihata—melarikan Kagami ke UKS SMA Yosen—soalnya Yosen ada di Akita yang letaknya paling jauh dari Seirin. Tapi mereka langsung dikick sama Murasakibara—kecuali Kuroko—balik lagi ke Seirin.

 _Ngomong aja kalau Kagami dilarikan ke UKS Seirin. Gitu aja kok repot banget._

"Haaahh... Haaahh... Haaaahh.. Dasar kepsek sedeng..." Kagami segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur yang ada di UKS. "Ne, Kagami-kun." Tanpa melihat pun Kagami tau kalau yang memanggilnya itu adalah Kuroko. "Doshita, Kuroko?"

"Kagami-kun juga penasaran ya?" Kagami nyaris saja terjungkal ke belakang mendengar pertanyaan—atau pernyataan?—Kuroko yang dikatakan dengan wajah datar to the max tapi Kagami bisa melihat kilatan jahil di mata biru muda itu. "Apa maksudmu hah?!" Nyaris saja ia meremas kepala mungil Kuroko jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau itu sama saja dengan membiarkan ajalnya berakhir di tangan para Kiseki no Sedai—minus Aomine tentunya. "Maksudku—"

 **Ding Dong Dang Begindang~**

 _Bel-nya juga absurd ternyata..._

 **"OHOHOHO ANAK-ANAKKU TERJINTAH DIHARAP SEGERA MASUK KE KELAS MASING MASING OKAY?~ SOALNYA BENTAR LAGI PELAJARAN DIMULAI~ SEKIAN DAN MAKACYIN~"**

 _Krik krik krik krik_

 _Wakasek-nya ternyata juga alay._

Semuanya terdiam sampai Kagami berdiri lalu berteriak "Oke! Let's go to that hell!"

"Osu!"

.

 _Hari ini dilewati dengan tenang oleh Kagami._

 _Ya iyalah. Orang dikelas dianya tidur mulu..._

Seperti biasanya Kagami dan Aomine akan one-on-one di lapangan basket dekat apartemen Kagami. Tapi kali ini Kise dan Kuroko tidak bisa ikut karena mereka ada kegiatan. Dan seperti biasa, setelah one-on-one mereka pasti mampir ke apartemennya Kagami untuk sekedar beristirahat.

Aomine sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sedangkan Kagami masih berkutat di dapur. Suasanya hening sampai Aomine berkokok karena sudah jengah dengan keheningan itu.

 _Tunggu_ _—sejak kapan Aomine berkokok?!_

 _Sejak negara api menyerang—oke, abaikan._

"Eh, Kagami, Thanks ya kadonya yang kemaren! Gue sedeng—eh, seneng banget lho!" Seketika wajah Kagami memerah, tapi sayangnya Aomine tidak bisa melihatnya. "I-iya! Masama!"

Suasananya kembali hening.

Satu detik. Aomine garuk-garuk pantat.

Lima detik. Aomine mulai ngupil.

Tiga menit. Aomine cium-cium kakinya sendiri.

Sampai lima belas menit. Aomine membelai mesra bulu ketiaknya.

Di menit ke enam belas detik ke tiga puluh, Kagami kembali dari tempat persemayamannya dengan sehat sentosa sambil membawa dua cangkir sesajen untuk satu-satunya homo erectus yang masih hidup di depannya.

—Eh salah. Maksudnya Kagami kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua cangkir teh untuknya dan untuk pacar butek di hadapannya sekarang.

 **'Akhirnya!'** Batin si redup dengan senyuman mirip om-om pedo yang suka nongkrong di jamban. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi, terbuka, tertutup. Buka, tutup, buka, tutup, buka, tutup. Dan Aomine sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor ikan louhan yang baru saja keluar dari kolam. Sepertinya Aomine tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Kagami melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan—antara pengen muntah, kebelet kencing, mual, pusing dan kebelet buang air besar—yang pasti Kagami langsung kena cacar setelah lihat mukanya Aomine.

"Aomine! Lu ngapain sih?! Menggap-menggap kayak gitu?! Jijik tau!" Akhirnya tingkat kerisihannya tidak bisa ditanggulangi lagi.

 **JLEEEB!**

Rasanya kokoro Aomine sudah remuk jadi berkeping-keping mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. Meskipun dia mengakui kalau mukanya pasti luar biasa buluknya.

— **NGGAK WOI! DASAR AUTHOR BANGKE!—**

Melihat wajah pacarnya yang bulukan sudah seperti muka-muka orang mau gantung diri pakai celana dalam, Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ne, Aomine..." Seketika mata Aomine berbinar seperti mata-mata orang yang nemu 500 rupiah di dalam kloset.

Cangkir tehnya diambil lalu diminum sedikit. Maunya sih biar kelihatan keren di mata Kagami, tapi sekarang dia malah kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang kebelet buang hajat. "Ya, Kagami?"

"Aku mau tanya..." Kepala hitam itu mengangguk. "Janji tidak marah?" Aomine mengangguk lagi. "Janji?" Aomine mengangguk-angguk. Kagami kira Aomine kena stroke. _—oke, abaikan._

"Itu... Kenapa.. Kulitmu bisa hitam?" Teh yang tadi diminumnya disembur saking kagetnya. Mengenai seekor lalat yang barusan terbang dan lalat itu langsung mati.

"Ini..." Dengan berat hati Aomine menjawabnya. Tapi setelah melihat Kagami yang berbinar-binar seperti baru dikasih gliter, Aomine jadi nggak tega. **'Tampangnya kayak anak anjing yng barusan dipungut.** '

"Dulu... Aku ini putih." Rasanya Kagami ingin langsung terjun bebas dari apartemennya. _Mungkin telinganya salah dengar kan? Iya! Pasti salah dengar!_ Tapi... "Waktu di pemandian air panas... Kaa-san salah mengambil sikat untuk menggosok punggung.." Aura disekitar Aomine jadi kelam, membuatnya jadi mirip monster yang diganggu waktu hibernasinya. **'Ah... Aku juga pernah... Seingetku aku disuruh nggosok punggungnya Hyuga-senpai, tapi aku nggosoknya pakai sikat WC..'** Batin Kagami yang bisa merasakan betapa berat penderitaan Aomine.

"Emang pakainya sikat apa?" Kagami mencoba bertanya sehati-hati mungkin.

"Sikat bekas sol sepatu warna hitam... Yang sudah pernah berkali-kali..." Kagami rasanya ingin tertawa ngakak sampai salto nggak jelas, tapi setelah lihat kondisi Aomine yang menyedihkan dia langsung mingkem. Kedua tangan Aomine terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, wajahnya menghadap keatas, matanya melotot sampai hampir copot, lalu dari mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Kagami langsung merinding melihat pacarnya yang menyeramkan jadi tambah menyeramkan.

 **'SEHARUSNYA AKU NGGAK NANYA TADI!'**

 _Terlambat, Aomine sudah hitam dan nggak putih lagi, Kagami. Kau harus tegar menghadapi homo erectus dihadapanmu itu ya?_

.

 **Sepucuk surat dari sang Author sedeng (?) : ini apaan? Sumpah ini apaan?! Kenapa jadinya garing sekali begini! Huweee Sho-chan maapkan dakuh yang tidak bisa membuat fanfic humor *mewek (?)*. Tapi jujur, ini idenya sudah terlalu mainstream ya? Aku juga bikinnya cuma buat iseng-iseng aja~**

 **Oke, sebelum authornya digorok sama readers... AUTHOR CABUT DULU BYE!~**


End file.
